


血の绊2

by Melissa1214



Series: 血の绊 [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Summary: 群内接龙产物 吸血鬼咩和狼人P的故事 感谢桃子酱、黄小邪、绣球花、黑白Peter、妍妍接龙产粮
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: 血の绊 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542298
Kudos: 2





	血の绊2

山下智久看着龟梨和也的脸，抬起下巴在那张红润的嘴唇上啄了一下。  
“不行哦，我可不恋母。”  
龟梨和也轻笑了一下，如梦似幻：“吃饭吧。”  
山下智久隔着桌子看着对面的龟梨和也，他居然在打毛衣。  
空气里只剩下山下咀嚼和刀叉盘子碰撞的声音。  
山下智久吃着豪华大餐依然觉得味同嚼蜡，他知道龟梨和也在疏远自己，这样下去他是不可能得到转化的机会的。  
下定决心，即使是被看不起也好，他也不能让两个人的关系逐渐冷淡下去。山下智久将盘子一推，盘子与桌面摩擦发出了刺耳的响动。龟梨和也抬头看，就见到山下智久走过来蹲在自己面前，一双眼睛含情脉脉，表情委屈的看着他。  
“怎么……”话刚开头，龟梨和也和也就顿住了。山下智久趴在他的膝盖上，白皙的手指从膝盖缓缓的移到大腿根内侧。  
“小狼人。”龟梨和也和也捉住他的手，表情严肃：“不可以这样。”  
“虽然我不懂，但是能看的出来。”山下智久舔舔嘴唇：“你刚学会打毛衣吗？”  
龟梨和也低头看看自己手里的毛衣，心思不在这上面的他已经脱了好几针了。  
就在这时，一个热乎乎的东西挤进他胯间，把龟梨和也吓了一跳，山下智久已经埋在他两腿之间，用脸蹭了两下，然后这个笑的甜美可爱的男孩抬起头：“你硬了。”  
龟梨和也把下唇咬的发白，实在是拿这个随时抓住机会勾引他的孩子无可奈何。事实上吸血鬼对性事看的很淡，人类的性事还不如吸血更有快感，毕竟初拥才是吸血鬼真正的性事，不过这正中了一向按人类生活的龟梨和也的红心。  
他对吸血的快感有限，但对肌肤之亲更敏感，或许是天赋异禀，他的身体甚至比普通人类更加敏感些，只是很少有人能够验证罢了。  
山下智久继续在他胯间磨磨蹭蹭，温热的鼻息喷涌在上面，使得欲望又涨大了几分。龟梨和也吸了口气，强忍着刺激，声音暗哑：“最后说一次，离开这。”  
山下智久挑衅的看着他，隔着布料咬住了蓬勃的欲望。  
龟梨和也眼底仿佛出血般，他一把抓着山下智久的头发把他提起来，对准他的嘴唇深深的吻下去。山下智久只感觉这只冰冷如铁的吸血鬼仿佛被火烧红了般要烫伤他。舌头被紧紧纠缠直到发麻，随着布料撕裂声，皮肤被暴露在微凉的空气中。  
叮铃咣当——餐桌上的东西全都被拂去，山下智久躺在上面，表情镇定的看着眼前的吸血鬼。龟梨和也脱掉上衣，露出纤秾合度的漂亮上身来，紧紧的压在了他身上。微凉与火热的身体碰触，两人都是舒适的一叹。  
龟梨和也吻他的唇，渐渐变成了撕咬，直教山下智久喘不过气来，他忍不住狠狠的掐着龟梨和也的背，在上面抓出红痕来。  
两人分开时，细细的银丝还连接着二人，龟梨和也的毒牙亮了出来，但他用粉嫩的舌尖一舔，又收了回去。  
“知道吗？我的毒牙能够分泌毒液，如果你嘴里有伤口，我的吻就能杀死你，你这个不知轻重的小东西！”龟梨和也恨恨的说。手指环住了山下智久的欲望，技巧高超的逗弄着。  
山下智久浑身紧绷，又羞耻又恨，他知道这次与上次不同。上次吸血鬼是纯粹的疏解欲望，这次是动了情，无法抵抗他的诱惑。山下智久闭上眼，那样他就看不到自己的眼泪了。  
他感觉自己舒服的无以复加，又难受的无以复加，身下的东西渐渐充血，紧接着他头皮发麻，他感觉自己的东西被温泉包围似的，他抬起眼皮一看，有些震惊，龟梨和也把他含进了嘴里。  
“好舒服……”山下智久捂住眼睛，他的眼泪背离了身体的感觉，滴滴答答的顺着头发滴下来。  
在山下智久以为要到达顶点时，龟梨和也突然把顶端掐住，晾在空气中，舌尖游游走走一路向下，最终在菊穴停住，钻了进去。  
“唔……”前面与后面的双重快感刺激着他，他忍不住扭动起腰身：“快……快一点……”  
但龟梨和也象是折磨他似的，依旧慢蹭蹭的，舌尖换上了手指，不顾小狼人顶端泌出的眼泪，认真的开拓着后面，直到能进入第三根手指，山下智久终于忍不住泄了出来，喷了龟梨和也一脸。  
“真是性急呢。”龟梨和也舔舔嘴唇，挂着白液的脸无比奢靡。  
“我该怎么惩罚你才好呢？”  
高潮过后的山下智久脑中正一片空白，紧接着就被填满，刚缓解了空虚感就被一阵阵猛烈的撞击撞的支离破碎。  
“恩人……不要……不要太快了……”  
“不许叫我恩人，叫我和也。”  
“和也……”  
事后，龟梨和也实在是痛恨自己，当初就不应该一时忍不住把人家吃干抹净的。发生了一次还好说，发生了第二次……他看着躺在床上的小狼人，耳朵和尾巴已经缩了回去，像一个普通的少年在安睡。人类与吸血鬼的体力差异实在太大了，尽管龟梨和也和也百般忍耐，极尽温柔，还是把人做晕了。  
“水……”山下智久喃喃道。  
龟梨和也立刻倒了杯水送到他嘴边，山下智久喝了下去，又喃喃的说：“和也……我喜欢你。”  
龟梨和也忍不住一笑，温柔遣绻。他摸了摸山下智久的头发，终于还是忍不住在额头上吻了一下。紧接着，仿佛听到什么声音似的，他的表情变的冷然，侧头倾听了一会儿，放下水杯离开了卧室。在关门的那一刹那，山下智久睁开了冷冰冰的眼睛。  
龟梨和也走下楼来，看到玄关的黑影，淡淡的说：“你怎么来了？”  
那人摘下帽子，区别于吸血鬼的优雅，英俊的脸孔上是一双野狼一般的眼神，眼周的桃花色显示他刚刚饮过血。他饥渴的扫着龟梨和也的脸，露骨的表情宣示他的欲望：“父亲大人，我回来为母亲扫墓。”  
“我不是你的父亲。而且，你也不再是目黑晴子的儿子。”龟梨和也冷冰冰的说，眼里是少见的厌恶。

“别这么冷淡嘛，父亲大人。”目黑莲随手将帽子挂在衣帽架上，径直走入客厅，随意的往沙发上一坐，两腿交叠，就像在自己家一样随意。目光还四处打量着。突然间目黑莲似乎闻到了什么气味，“父亲大人，没想到您还有这样的兴致。”目黑莲快速移动到了餐厅，满地狼藉，空气中还弥漫着性事后特有的气味，龟梨和也还没来得及打扫战场，一下子被人撞见这样的场景，龟梨和也冰冷的脸上都透露出了一丝尴尬。  
“父亲大人，难道您有了我还不满足吗？”目黑莲看着龟梨和也好像很受伤一样。  
“不要叫我父亲大人，我不是你的父亲”龟梨和也依然冷冰冰的看着目黑莲。  
“那我该叫你什么？和也吗？呵呵……”目黑莲突然移动到龟梨和也的面前，居高临下的看着龟梨和也，一边用舌尖滑过嘴角，他的双眼里有着露骨的欲望。  
“不许你叫我这个名字！”龟梨和也一只手捏住目黑莲的下巴，然后似乎非常厌恶的迅速甩开了手指。“为什么又去吸血，我给你的抑制剂你都用完了吗？上次给你准备的量应该足够你用上一年半载。”  
“谁要用那破玩意，人血流入身体时带来的快感是那种东西可以替代的吗？”目黑莲提到抑制剂就一副好像要呕吐的感觉。“放心，我没闹出人命，他们都是自愿的，我有分寸。”  
“我这里最近不方便。”龟梨和也蹙起眉头，一想到目黑莲的麻烦和难缠还有正躺着卧室里的山下。龟梨和也就感到非常的头痛。  
“怎么？ 是怕我打你小情人的主意吗？”目黑莲嗤笑一声“放心，我这次回来真的是有正事要办，在你这借住几天。”  
“不行！”龟梨和也非常坚决的拒绝了目黑莲，如果被目黑莲发现山下的真实身份，一定会惹出大麻烦。  
看着龟梨和也一反常态的态度坚决，目黑莲似乎知道龟梨和也可能隐藏着什么秘密，原本只是玩笑话没想到……没关系，他有的是时间，就让我好好调查一下。  
“那么，父亲大人，告辞。”目黑莲拿起帽子走出大门，嘴角留下一个邪魅的笑。  
目黑莲的果断离开，反而让龟梨和也内心警铃大作，不过兵来将挡水来土掩，以不变应万变。  
看着餐厅的一片狼藉，龟梨和也回想起了刚刚在这发生的美妙情事，光是想起山下泛着泪水微红的双眼，口里叫着“和也”身体就有了反应……龟梨和也努力压抑着身体的欲望，打扫着战场。  
  
山下蹑手蹑脚的回到卧室躺下，脑子里却在快速运转，突然出现的目黑莲山下虽然并不认识，但似乎可以成为他计划的一部分，或许能成为他和龟梨和也关系的催化剂。浓浓的睡意和身体的疲乏让山下不久就进入了黑甜的梦乡。  
梦里，山下又梦见了那间红色的房间，满布的鲜血，扭曲的尸体，而自己什么都不能做，什么也做不了，每次一想靠近他们，就仿佛有无形的壁垒阻碍了他。  
“妈妈！”山下惊呼着从梦中醒来，满头冷汗。山下一时不知道自己身在何处，似乎还没有从梦境中完全醒来，直到龟梨和也听到山下智久的惊呼扭开房门，山下才回过神来。  
“小狼人，你做噩梦了吗？”龟梨和也关切的走到山下身边，看着山下小麦色的肌肤上，遍布着自己留下的吻痕，龟梨和也的下体的欲望又有了抬头的趋势。  
“和也！”山下一头扎入龟梨和也的怀里，龟梨和也身上的气息环绕着他，让山下智久的心情也渐渐平复了下来，山下智久也不知道为什么，只是抱住和也，竟然就能让自己感受到内心的平静。  
但山下智久裸露的肌肤就这样贴着龟梨和也的身体，龟梨和也的手指搭在山下智久的背脊之上，温暖的触感让龟梨和也好像被烫到一样，似乎自从遇到这个小狼人，自己的身体就变得很奇怪，光是简单的肌肤相亲，就能引发自己的欲望。  
山下智久突然发现怀里有样东西硬硬的抵着自己的胸口很不舒服。用手摸了一下，发现是龟梨和也已经蓄势待发的下体，不由得红了脸庞，抬头无辜的看着龟梨和也：“和也，你硬了。”  
被山下智久突然抚摸下体的龟梨和也放开了他：“你这是在玩火……”  
“和也你想要我”被子从山下智久突然站起来的身体上滑落，山下智久站在龟梨和也的面前，将自己完美的身躯尽情展现，山下智久也察觉到龟梨和也的身体似乎特别诚实，总是特别容易被自己勾起欲火。或许可以先让他离不开我的身体，这样似乎能更快达到我的目的。  
“我的确想要你，但你的身体……”龟梨和也拿过一旁的浴衣为山下智久披在身上。  
“和也”山下智久主动环上龟梨和也的脖子吻了上去，我想听你叫我“智久”。  
面对山下智久的主动求欢，龟梨和也的理智告诉自己应该拒绝，但是身体却不由自主的回应着他，双手在山下智久挺翘的臀部任意揉捏，逐渐加深的吻和两人越来越粗重的喘息，让空气升温。  
龟梨和也顺着山下智久的下颌骨一路向下舔舐，用牙齿在颈动脉细细摩擦，躺在床上的山下智久用一条腿夹住龟梨和也的腰，来回摆动，双手放在龟梨和也的臀部将他的下身拉向自己，想用身体引诱龟梨和也的山下智久却没发现在不知不觉中自己也早已沦陷其中，在情欲的浪潮中随波逐流，想要被填满，想要的更多。  
一派旖旎春光却被突然打开房门走进来的嚣张的男人所打断，“父亲大人，不好意思，我按了很久的门铃都没有人来开，我就自己进来了。”目黑莲莲挑衅的打量着被龟梨和也拥在怀里的男青年。

山下智久跟龟梨和也两人的欲望瞬间冷掉，一同看向目黑莲，此时龟梨和也大声的怒吼：「你回来做什么！」  
「嗔，你们不先穿好衣服？」目黑莲看着两人的身体，内心无比嫉妒。  
龟梨和也从山下智久的身上退开后，两人拿起地上的衣服，穿了起来。  
龟梨和也穿好衣服后，再度看向目黑莲。  
目黑莲，看着两位穿好衣服后说「我回来是因为我想知道父亲大人的小情人长的怎么样」邪笑的看着龟梨和也，隐藏自己内心的渴望。  
「现在你看到了，可以走了！」  
山下智久没看过这么生气的龟梨和也，这目黑莲城府很深，看来得先需要好好调查一番了。  
「别这么生气，父亲大人」  
「你话太多了，离开」  
「如果我说不呢？」目黑莲眼睛看向山下智久，眼神透露嗜血，想狠狠杀了他、撕裂他。  
「你当真不离开？」龟梨和也看出目黑莲队眼光后，很担心他会对山下智久下手，也很生气，且他是真的非常不喜欢目黑莲。  
「噗，父亲大人别生气，我离开，还有父亲大人的小情人，你自己可小心点」龟梨和也大声的叫「目黑莲！！！」  
「哈哈，父亲大人，我走了」目黑莲笑着离开了。

龟梨和也跟山下智久看着目黑莲离开后，两人尴尬的看着对方。  
「智久，我很抱歉，让你看到这样的画面」  
「我没关系，你跟你儿子一直都是这样？」  
「是啊」冷笑的看着山下智久。  
「没想过要改善？」  
「没，没想过，不敢想，我们可以不要说到他吗？」  
「好」山下智久抱了龟梨和也，「别生气了」手在和也的背后安抚着。  
「谢谢你智久」龟梨和也回抱，头靠在山下智久的肩上，贪恋着智久带给他的温暖，「我真的好喜欢你，真的！」  
「我也喜欢和也」  
龟梨和也抬起来头睁大眼睛看着眼前人，「真的？」  
「真的」说完话后，直接亲了上去，一发不可收拾。

继续刚刚被打断掉的事情，两人双唇交融，龟梨和也手伸进山下智久的衣内，来到了胸口，手指轻拉着蓓蕾，另一手来到了下腹，先在肚脐周围挑逗一下，更往下摸，手握住了下体，上下滑动，指尖轻轻滑过顶端上的洞口，使山下智久战栗一下，下体也越涨大了，龟梨和也放开山下智久的唇后，来到了下体，直接含了进去，头上下的动着，舌尖轻碰洞口，并且吸允着，「和也...啊...哈，不行...」龟梨知道智久要高潮了，更加卖力的动着，山下智久最终忍受不住的喷射在龟梨的口中。  
「抱歉，和也」  
「没关系，且智久的味道好吃」山下智久脸红了起来，「想尝看看吗」龟梨和也未等山下智久回答，再度亲吻上去，山下智久也尝到了自己的精液，这一次的吻更加凶猛、侵略，让山下智久无法自制地沦陷在这样的一个吻中，两人的唾液在唇舌交缠中互相融合，分都分不出谁是谁的，直到两人吻到了生理上的极限后才难分难舍地分了开来，在唇舌分离的那刻，藕断丝连所牵带出的银丝，两人的下半身紧贴在一起，感受到对方的硕大，龟梨和也的手正从背部往下滑到后穴时，山下智久的手突然抓着龟梨和也的手说，「和也，让我试试？」  
「你想进入我？」  
「可以吗？」充满情欲杏眼看着龟梨和也，让他下意识的点头了。  
现在的主导权换到了山下智久了，  
手来的龟梨和也的胸口，一只手指揉捏蓓蕾，另一手在腰这边抚摸着，嘴巴也不停的在龟梨和也的脖子，锁骨那轻咬，吸允，让龟梨和也呻吟起来...  
嘴巴也来到胸口，含住了另一个蓓蕾，一边吸允、一边轻咬，舌头不断的刺激蓓蕾，手也缓缓的来到下体，握住那灼热的分身，上下的动着，「和也舒服吗？」  
「好...舒服」  
山下听到龟梨说舒服后，更加卖力，唇来到分身，含了进入，  
「啊⋯别⋯」其实龟梨和也没想到他会含进去。  
山下智久的舌头刺激顶端的洞口，一边吸允着，「智⋯久，我⋯啊」智久知道和也快不行了。  
「智久⋯离开，我要⋯射了」话一说完，就在智久的口中射了出来，有些还流了出来。  
山上智久把口中的精液吐到手上，手指来到双臀缝隙中，在穴口按摩一下后，深入一指，和也不由自主的收缩，“和也放松”手指不断在内壁刺激着，另一手握住分身，突然按到一点，和也整个人战栗起来，分身也涨大了，穴口也放松了，再深入一指，两指在和也体内刺激那点， 智久在和也的耳边说：“喜欢吗”  
“啊⋯哈⋯喜欢”好舒服！  
再度深入一指，三指在内壁动着，觉得差别多了，退出手指，将自己的分身放到后穴，用顶端刺激一下穴口，此时龟梨和也很想要有东西填满自己，「进来⋯」山下智久将自己的分身插入和也的后穴里。  
和也不自觉的说「啊⋯好涨」智久的好大～～～  
「和也的体内好热好舒服」  
山下智久双手扶着和也的腰侧，开始起伏挺动着，和也双脚环住智久的腰，山下智久更加用力，让分身更往深处，刚好顶到一点，使和也声音更加甜美。  
「好深⋯智久⋯好⋯棒」和也被智久操的快高潮了，「啊⋯快不⋯行了」智久调皮的堵住顶端的洞口，不让和也射出来，  
「放⋯开⋯」  
「不行，我们一起」  
智久快速的浮动着，不久之后智久射在和也的体内，手指也跟着放开，两人一起达到高潮。  
高潮后的两人躺着休息一下，智久也将分身抽出，和也穴口流出满满的精液。  
「抱歉，和也」  
「没关系，我愿意的，因为是智久」  
「和也⋯」山下智久在不知不觉中对龟梨和也的感情逐渐改变了，开始会眷恋、愧疚、心疼等感受，慢慢的爱上了龟梨和也了。  
「嗯？」  
「没事，我带你去清理」山下智久抱起龟梨和也走到浴室，帮和也清理。

山下智久帮龟梨和也清洗完，就沉沉的睡去了。作为一只不需要睡眠的吸血鬼，龟梨和也只是呆坐在一旁，静静的看着月光下山下智久柔和的睡颜，陷入了沉思。  
就算龟梨和也再怎么不想承认，他也明白自己喜欢上了眼前的小狼人。因为龟梨和也存活至今，有过很多女人或男人，他在所有性事中占据主动，从来没有像今晚那么被动过，更别说还让山下智久进入他，这是绝无仅有的。  
“没想到会栽在你手里啊……”龟梨和也摸了摸山下智久额前的刘海，溺宠的笑了。

第2天，龟梨和也照例去了实验室。等做完实验，又到了傍晚，虽然想尽快见到山下智久，但路过花店时，龟梨想了想，还是走了进去。  
出来时，龟梨和也手上已经多了一捧玫瑰。  
一路上接受着女生羡慕的目光，龟梨和也有些害羞，好不容易走到了家附近。忽然，龟梨和也有了一种不详的预感，吸血鬼的嗅觉异常灵敏，空气中飘散着淡淡的血腥味隔着几条街就捕捉到了，龟梨和也在闻到的一瞬间，全身发冷，身体早于意识，朝家中拔腿狂奔。  
龟梨和也一口气推开门，不顾因为自己太过用力，而扭曲报废的门，直径冲向了客厅。龟梨和也在这一刻见到了让他后悔终身的事，只见客厅的地板上到处都是血，而山下智久倒在血泊里，旁边站着嘴角沾血的目黑。  
“智久！”龟梨和也见了，双目欲裂，着急的喊道。同时，一个闪身，冲到了山下智久的身边，检查山下智久的伤口。山下智久的腹部有道深深的伤口，正在往外大股大股的冒着血，地板上的血大概就是这么来的，龟梨和也连忙脱下外套，堵住伤口。但山下的体温非常低，龟梨和也明白就算凭借山下智久狼人血统的修复力，也已经没救了，这么做只是延缓死亡的时间。  
“不是我干的！是他！是他忽然捅向自己，我看到血没忍住，才咬了他。”目黑见了，慌忙解释道。  
“目黑莲！”龟梨瞪向目黑，并发出可怕的威压，目黑被威压恐吓的跪在了地上。“你以为我会相信你说的话幺？”龟梨和也愤怒的说道。  
“我……我说的是……都是真的。”目黑被吓得无法完整的说出话来。  
这时，身边传来山下智久的声音：“和也……我好疼……”龟梨和也连忙收回威压，转头看向山下。  
“智久，对不起，如果我今天留在家陪你就好了……”龟梨和也说着，忍不住掉下了眼泪。  
“和也……我好疼……我还不想死……救我……”山下智久睁大双眼，虚弱的说。  
“智久，对不起！”龟梨和也痛哭出声。  
“哈哈哈哈，父亲大人连母亲大人死时，都没初拥她，就凭你这个刚认识几个月的小鬼？放弃吧！”目黑慢慢站起身，嘲笑般的说完，便从窗口逃走了。  
“目黑莲，我要杀了你！”龟梨和也怒吼道。  
“和也……别走……救救我……求你……”山下智久满怀希望的看着龟梨和也。  
“智久，对不起，变成吸血鬼绝对不是一件好事，我……做不到……”龟梨和也撇过头，不敢看山下智久的眼睛。  
“……看来是我输了，磕”山下智久吐了一口血，意识开始朦胧，他深吸一口气，看向掉落在血泊里的花朵，忍不住说道：“和也，那花真美，是送给我的幺？”  
龟梨和也顺着山下智久手指的方向，看了过去，那一捧玫瑰是今晚自己精心挑选的，可现在浸透着山下智久的血，呈现出一种诡异的美感。  
“是的，你喜欢幺？”龟梨和也梗咽着问。  
“……很喜欢……谢谢你……和也……”山下智久感觉自己的意识渐渐远离，想着再不说，或许再也没有机会了。“和也，对不起……还有……我爱你……咳咳咳。”山下智久拼着最后一口气说完，意识就沉入黑暗了。

那是一种神奇的感觉，身体一会冷一会热。耳边的声音渐渐放大，甚至能听到几条街外新干线运行的声音。嗅觉更加灵敏，窗外花的香气充斥着鼻腔，让稍微有些花粉过敏的他，忍不住想打个喷嚏。  
等身体的温度平稳下来，似乎听到有谁在哭泣，“……智久，快醒过来吧。”  
「是谁呢？谁在哭泣?」这么想着，心底忽然冒出一个声音，「是你最重要的人，龟……」  
“唔……”山下智久忽然从沉睡中醒来，发出无意义的呓语。  
“智久?”眼前是一张焦急的脸，山下智久看着他，忽然想起了一切。故意激怒目黑莲，孤注一掷的赌局，赌输后将要赔上性命的自己，和临死前绝望的告白。  
“我还活着，为什么?”山下智久很是疑惑，那时明明赌输了，自己也做好了死去的准备。  
“对不起，智久，我最后还是忍不住初拥了你，真的对不起！”龟梨和也一脸内疚的说道。  
“这也是我的选择，为了和和也在一起。”「为了复仇。」山下智久表面安慰着龟梨和也，心里却默默念道。  
“和也……”龟梨和也感动的拥抱着山下，山下智久努力忽略内心那点愧疚感，轻轻拍了拍龟梨的背。  
忽然，山下智久感觉自己体内的血液似乎沸腾了一样，饥饿感让他忍不住想去寻找新鲜的血液，两侧的虎牙也忍不住变长，他大口大口的喘着气，想要抑制住嗜血冲动。  
龟梨和也似乎察觉到了山下智久的异常，摸了摸他的头，温柔的说：“智久不需要忍着哦，来喝我的血吧。”说着将衣服的扣子解开了几个，露出了白皙的颈部。  
山下智久再也忍不住，咬了上去。  
“嗯。”龟梨和也发出一声轻哼，感觉到体内的血液渐渐流逝，但被吸血时的刺激感让他忍不住加重了呼吸，他的身体也渐渐脱力，软软的挂在山下智久的脖子上。  
“和也，你没事吧？”山下智久吸够血，就放开了龟梨和也，可见龟梨和也面色潮红，全身无力，不由得担心自己是不是吸食过多，担忧的问。  
“我没事……只是被吸食者容易产生快感……智久，抱我吧。”龟梨和也双眼含情脉脉的看着山下智久。

山下智久难得会看到龟梨和也露出这样的表情，他非常的兴奋，捡起前面掉落的领带把龟梨和也的手反绑了起来。在他的脖颈处轻啄了一下，在龟梨和也的耳边呢喃到：“我亲爱的主人，今天换我在上面哦，你不要挣脱哈。”  
在以往的欢爱过程中，一直都是龟梨和也作为主导，即使临近高潮的时候他的眼神也是冰冷又冷静的。这样的龟梨和也非常的让人心动，恨不得把他揉碎吞下，‘真是可怕的念头’，山下智久暗自心惊到。因为是新生的吸血鬼他的五感更加的明锐了，这个时候他甚至可以听到龟梨和也的呼吸声以及血液在身体里面流动的声音。含住他那娇软的嘴唇便是一阵猛啜狂吸，将龟梨和也的嘴唇吸吮的湿漉红肿。

用手指挑开那半解的衬衫，一对娇嫩的乳首早已因为这动情的深吻而挺立，真是惹人怜爱啊！山下智久用指尖轻轻揉捏，仿佛要揉出一朵花来，龟梨和也被挑弄的更加的胀痛了，因为嘴唇被山下智久封住只能嘴里不呜咽着，扭动着自己的胯部想要山下智久照顾一下自己膨胀炙热的欲根，此时的山下智久正在认真的和龟梨和也的乳首“搏斗中”见龟梨和也不住的用下体顶蹭着自己便松开了自己的嘴：  
“我的主人，怎么了？有什么我可以效劳的吗？”说完坏笑了起来又一口含住了龟梨和也的乳首，舌尖挑弄着他的乳头和乳晕。。。

“哈。。。啊。。。不要。。。我下面。。。啊啊啊啊好涨。。。帮我。。。”龟梨和也被这波挑逗弄的头皮发麻。甚至颤抖了起来。  
“fufufu，我可爱的主人，今天特别特别敏感哦。嗯，想要我帮你哪里呢？”  
“是这里吗？和也？”山下智久一边说着一边用手摸了摸龟梨和也的欲根。  
“恩？还是这里呢？我的和也？”说完又摸了摸他的后穴。继续的舔弄着他的乳首。  
“我。。。我。。。我都要。。。”龟梨和也半闭星眸，一边抬起了自己的下颚想要山下智久的舔弄更加深一点。  
“恩？都要？那要好好请求我哦，叫我智久！”说完山下智久停了下来看着发情中的龟梨和也。  
“智久。。。智久。。。啊。。。拜托了填满我吧。。。”龟梨和也说完又觉得太羞人了低下了头感觉自己脸上烫的甚至可以滴血了，实在是太羞耻了。自己竟然和人求欢到这个地步了！！  
忽然自己的欲根被包裹住了，山下的舌尖不停的在O头和O棒上下游走打圈。那种爽感很难形容，如果过去和他做爱的爽感是一倍，现在处于敏感期的自己这种快感是被放大了一百倍的！那种感觉甚至让他觉得下一秒就算是死去了也无憾了！  
“啊。。。智久。。智久好舒服。。。哈”龟梨和也忍不住呢喃到。  
“哈，是吗，等会会让你更快乐哦，我的和也。”  
山下智久一边在吞吐着龟梨和也的欲根，另外的手也没有闲着一直在用手指扩张这样龟梨和也的后穴。因为动情敏感的后穴被扩张后慢慢的分泌出了透明的爱液。。。差不多了！山下智久站了起来把龟梨和也翻了个身让他雪白的臀部高高的翘起对着自己，一边脱下自己的裤子释放了自己的O棒顶在龟梨和也的穴口处。  
“和也，我要填满你了哦 。”说完就让自己的O棒不停的在龟梨和也的臀缝之间来回摇动着。  
“哈。。。智久，我要。。。”  
“恩？和也你要什么？”  
“我要你的O棒填满和也的身体。”  
得到了满意的答复，智久缓缓挺着自己的O棒进入了那个销魂的蜜穴之中，穴肉紧紧的搅住了自己的O棒，那种感觉恨不得一下子贯穿到底。几个深种的撞击弄的龟梨和也的甚至停下了呻吟。  
“怎么了，和也，这样就不行了吗，你在上面的时候可是比我现在更猛呢，哦对了你还喜欢这样对我。”说完山下智久一边挺弄撞击一边用O棒在蜜穴内转圈一直顶着蜜穴内部的那个凸起，不停的用O头刮弄着。。。龟梨和也被他撞击的臀肉直颤，春袋拍打着臀部发出淫靡的啪啪声，他感觉到自己后穴流出的爱液都快流到大腿根部了。又羞又爽身体不住的颤抖，他觉得大脑一片空白恨不得让穴肉锁住这个O棒让他不要出来。  
山下智久看到龟梨和也因为不停高潮而泛起粉色的肌肤更加兴奋了，不停用力的撞击着又爱又恨的情感交织着他，一面恨不得把他弄死在这床上另一面又贪恋和他在一起的这个感觉就像现在，他的穴肉包裹着自己的O棒恨不得就这样融化在他的身体里面了。  
“和也，你能感受到我吗？”山下智久俯下身贴在龟梨和也的耳边问到。  
“智久，我爱你！”龟梨和也回头望了山下智久一眼。山下感觉那一眼湿漉漉的仿佛把他的心紧紧的锁住了。不由的加快了胯下的动作开始了最后的冲刺。  
噗噗，两声两人同时达到了高潮，龟梨和也抱着山下的身体睡着了，他的嘴角勾着仿佛做了一个甜美的梦。。。。。。

番外 恶之莲

目黑莲浑浑噩噩的走在无人的街道，嫉妒委屈不甘的情绪围绕着他，他现在异常的暴躁

只要想到山下智久在龟梨和也怀里对他露出的那个得意的眼神就恨不得扑上去撕碎了他！！

没有想到自己有一天会着了这个黄毛小子的道！他只不过想去挑衅一下他，让他从父亲的房子里滚出去没有想到他会发疯似的用匕首猛刺自己的腹部，自己一时忍不住扑了上去...

“我好恨。。。好恨。。。父亲为什么你总是不看看我呢？”目黑莲痛苦的蜷缩在角落抱着头低吼着。他回忆起了小时候第一次见到龟梨和也的时候。。。

从他幼年记事起他和母亲就在箱根经营着一家小小的小酒馆，酒馆是母亲家的祖业生意冷冷清清除了来附近温泉的游客也就小镇上的居民为了照顾母子的生活来店里消费。他从来没有见过自己的父亲，并不知道自己的父亲是谁，从邻居们的闲言碎语里面只知道自己的母亲被父亲抛弃大着肚子回来生下了他。虽然母亲待他极好但是自己的内心也是希望能有一个父亲可以陪着自己一起打棒球做一些男生之间的活动。。。

自己十一二岁的时候（昭和时期），有一天母亲在酒馆的后巷捡到了一个受伤的男人，那个人浑身是血但是从身上的高级洋服上可以看出那是一个从城里来的有钱人，就像之前过来店出手阔绰的富商一样。这个男人非常的俊美，母亲不眠不休的照顾了他一整晚，非常奇怪的是第二天当他见到这个男人的时候，他身上的伤已经完全的好了。脸上一丝受伤的痕迹都看不见。他做了简短的介绍之后恳求在我们的小酒馆里面免费打工就当是报答母亲的救命之恩。有点意外的是母亲竟然答应了这个陌生男人的要求。于是这个叫龟梨和也的男人就在家里住了下来，他的厨艺很好又很善于攀谈，店里的客人渐渐多了起来，就连那些平日里喜欢在背后嚼舌根的大妈们竟然也往店里跑了。

说实话自己也和这些大妈们一样喜欢这个叫龟梨和也的年轻人，他在空闲的时候也经常会带着自己出去玩，一起打棒球，钓鱼。有时候还会带着母亲和自己去外面游玩打猎，因为龟梨和也睡在自己的房间，他们也经常会聊天到半夜听他讲讲小镇外面的事情。听累了他会靠在一起睡觉，时间久了他对龟梨和也的依恋不比对母亲差。一直到有一天他半夜里面做噩梦惊醒，发现龟梨和也不在房里，他出去找他却听见母亲房间里面传来的呻吟声，他躲在门外看见了龟梨和也和母亲抱在一起交缠的身体，那画面刺激的他下体发胀就这样呆呆的看着房内的两人做爱自己的泄了身。。。他忘记自己是怎么回到房间的。没过几天母亲就和他说自己要嫁给龟梨和也了，想让自己一起改姓，他没有反对母亲的婚事但是并不愿意改姓，对于这点母亲也没有反对。他也不愿意叫龟梨和也“父亲”对此龟梨和也也并没有生气。  
“那还是叫我龟梨君吧”说完继父揉了揉自己的头发。

就这样一起生活了几年，他已经长成了高大的少年，他发现自己的这位继父似乎从来也没有变过容貌，依旧像初见的时候一样俊美年轻。他还记得那时一个黄昏，母亲和继父都不在家，他神使鬼差的来到他们的房间，看到继父挂着的浴衣，那件浴衣仿佛有魔力一样吸引这他，上面有他留恋的继父熟悉的味道啊，闻到这个茉莉花香又让他想起少时偷窥到的那一幕想起了少年时期他们抵足而眠的日子还有那一晚继父雪白的酮体，情不自禁的又勃起了，他隔着衣服撸起了自己的欲根，头贪恋的靠在继父的浴衣上面一直到白浊之物射出才依依不舍的离开了这个房间，却没有留意回来取钱包的母亲目黑晴子看到了这一幕。

因为快成年了母亲开始张罗要为他找一位贤惠的妻子，对此他非常的抗拒，每次只要提起他就故意躲着母亲好几天不回家渐渐的母亲也不提了。一直到有一天他听见继父和母亲在争执。

“我觉得这样对莲太冷酷了，他从小就没有父亲。。。”

“那怎么办呢？送他去留学，他能学到更好的知识，你也不想他就这样在这个小镇上吧。”  
“你们有什么事情可以当面和我讲，我是个大人了母亲”目黑莲忍不住推开门走了进去。  
“是这样的，莲，你的母亲觉得你该出去历练一下了，我的旧友可以安排你去英国。。。。。”  
“我不愿意！！你们这么快就觉得我碍事了吗？”目黑莲没有听完就跑回了房间。  
“莲！我们不是觉得你在碍事，只是外面的情况并不是很好很多男孩子都参军去了，我不想你。。。。”母亲门外哭道。终究是不想让母亲伤心，目黑莲开门让母亲进了房间，那个晚上母亲告诉了他很多事情，包括继父的秘密。因为继父是吸血鬼所以隔几年就要换个地方换个身份。所以继父建议先送自己去留学，他们也方便找借口离开这个小镇。

“让我考虑一下吧”目黑莲听完母亲的陈述觉得有点累了，他心里非常的嫉妒，为什么他们要一起偏偏要拿我做借口，为什么他身边的人会是自己的母亲？他非常的煎熬和痛苦。有时候看到母亲和继父在一起对视一笑心里就嫉妒的发狂。甚至曾经他还有过如果母亲遭遇不测他就有机会的恶念。所以这些年他尽量的躲着他们。也许这次对自己来说也是个脱离痛苦的机会吧。  
次晨在早餐时目黑莲答应了留学的请求，母亲非常的开心。继父的人脉很广，没有多久就安排好了一切，临行前他来到继父的书房告别，“龟梨君可以留点纪念品保佑我吗？”

“嗳？莲很久没有这样孩子气了呢。”说完揉了揉目黑莲的头，就像儿时一样。

“龟梨君，可以送我你脖子里的项链吗？”目黑莲目光灼灼的看着龟梨和也。

“恩？想要这个？嗯。。。也不是不可以这个倒也是旧友给我的纪念品呢。也许这个真的可以变成你在异国的护身符呢。”说完龟梨和也一边轻笑着摘下了项链带在了目黑莲的脖子上。那是一根银色的项链，有着十字架和玫瑰手枪的挂坠。他小心的把项链塞进了衣服里面就象是想要藏起自己对继父的那禁忌的爱恋一样。。。。。。

来到英国的日子孤独又寂寞一直到有同学带他去了酒吧，他成日在酒吧里面厮混，他对继父的执念并没有因为远离他们夫妇而减少，相反的因为孤独寂寞这种恶之花越来越扭曲了。在异国像他这样的东方脸特别的受欢迎，无论男女，只要他在吧台坐下就会立即有人上来搭讪，只要心情好他就会接受这些搭讪在然后一起度过激情的一晚，有时候疯狂起来甚至一晚上可以和几个人睡在一起。这样颓废的生活维持了大半年，一直到有一天他刚结束和一个英国绅士的欢爱后漫无目的的走在街上想要寻求下一个猎物，一个穿着黑色风衣的男子拦住了他，那个男子身上散发着危险又冰冷的气息眼神像毒蛇一样打量着自己。

“真是个有趣的孩子，你知道你带着的项链是谁的信物吗？”黑衣男子用地道的日语问到

“这个我不是很清楚，这是我父亲给我的纪念品”

“哈哈哈纪念品？恩真是有趣，那位美丽的龟梨和也居然有儿子了？”

“他只是我的继父。”

“呵呵呵，太有趣了，他和人类结婚了？”一边说着这个黑衣男子用礼棍挑起了目黑莲的下巴。“恩，果然还是东方少年更和我的口味呢。”说完就吻了上去。目黑莲在他的牵引下浑浑噩噩的，第二天醒来发现自己在一个陌生的地方，华丽又夸张的家具和装饰显示了主人的品味。床边的男子撑着头看着他，“醒了吗，性感的东方小野猫，昨天晚上还没有问你的名字呢，你既然是他的儿子那应该叫龟梨。。。”

“不，我跟着母亲的姓氏，我叫目黑莲。”

“呵呵呵，真是有趣的孩子。你知道吗，你的项链可是我送给你继父的哟。恩，你知道他到底是什么吗？”

“我。。。。。。”还没有等目黑莲说下去那个黑衣男子又自顾自的说了起来。

“还没有自我介绍呢，你可以叫我托瑞多。目前的身份暂时是个雕塑家。”说完用手指轻抚起目黑莲的脸“东方人的脸真和我胃口呢，你要不要像你继父那样获得永生呢？”对方冰冷的手指让自己身体僵硬的不能动弹，那一瞬间他甚至觉得自己象是被毒蛇盯着的猎物。

“哈哈哈，不要害怕小朋友，我只是给你提了一个不错的建议，嗯 我最近缺个伴儿，你可以考虑考虑哦。”说完托瑞多在他耳边轻轻说道“而且我们床事方面也挺和的呢。”说完又捏了捏目黑的臀肉。“对了，你的衣服已经被我不小心撕碎了，你走的时候自己去衣柜挑一些合适的吧。我就不送你了”这个男人真是喜怒无常前一分钟还笑嘻嘻下一秒又赶人走。。。

目黑莲走在回家的路上脑海里不断的回想着托瑞多的话“你知道你继父是什么吗？你想和他一样永生吗。”以及那个男人像毒蛇一样的眼神。他既害怕又有种难以道明的兴奋感，如果。。如果自己真的和继父一样年轻永生那不就意味着等母亲离开之后自己可以拥有继父了？这个可怕的念头不断的在他脑海盘旋，他躲在公寓里面兴奋的考虑着这个可能性，也许自己努力一下就可以了呢，那禁忌的爱慕之情也许就能成真了！！带着这个疯狂的念头半个月之后目黑莲敲响了托瑞多的公寓门。。。

变身为吸血鬼是个漫长而又煎熬的过程，适应自己新的力量以及对血的渴求包括捕猎费了不少的时间。同时作为交换目黑莲承诺作为托瑞多身边的仆人直到其厌倦，白天作为奴仆照顾着他的日常生活晚上又要满足于托瑞多变态的性辟，他在目黑莲的欲根和乳首上打了环作为自己的纪念，用带着铁丝的皮鞭抽打着自己的背脊，然后又不眠不休的操弄自己的后穴不但如此甚至还邀请自己的朋友来参加这些变态的sm派对一起折磨他。。。

这种暗无天日的日子过了许多年，母亲每次寄信来催他会去也都被他用想要留下来定居学习等借口打发掉了，一直到有一天托瑞多又有了新的追求对象才把他赶出来，他终于自由了！  
很快他就按照母亲寄回信件的地址回到了他们在京都的家，他不敢进去，只躲在远处偷偷的看着他们，离上一次和母亲分别已经过了近十年了，母亲虽然依旧温柔美丽但是岁月还是在他的脸上留下了痕迹，她和继父在一起的时候已经象是一对母子了。令他嫉妒的是继父对待母亲依旧温柔眼神依然像过去一样眷恋。作为同类，继父的嗅觉非常的敏感很快就发现了他，继父对于他的变化非常的震惊以及心痛，看到继父这样目黑莲的心中暗自得意，顺便编造了自己变化的过程称自己是被一个黑衣男子初拥的并且那男子似乎认识脖子里的这根项链。听了他的话继父非常的痛苦甚至觉得是自己的害了他。

“对不起，莲是我拖累了你。”龟梨和也就像小时候一样抱着他轻轻拍着他的背安慰他

“不，龟梨君，我不怪你。”

“莲，你有没有。。。”

“放心吧，我和你一样只喝动物的血。我不想让母亲担心我。可是我又不知道要怎样和她去解释。。。”

“交给我吧，我会和她好好解释的。”说完继父就匆匆忙忙的走了。

就这样母亲过了几天就和继父一起来到他租住的地方把他带回了家。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
以下是第一人称 

自从知道自己的变化之后母亲对着自己的态度也从起初的心痛渐渐的变了。也许是因为她出于女人的明锐感发现我盯着继父的眼神越来越疯狂以及炙热了。

是啊，她已经渐渐的老去了时常站在镜子前叹气，虽然继父还是和以前一样哄着她，但是偶尔也会露出疲惫的表情来。

母亲有时候任性赌气甚至会把继父赶去书房，我就会趁机整完都缠着继父聊天。那对我来说是最愉快的时候了。整晚都能霸占继父呢，呵呵。

成为吸血鬼之后我的嗅觉更加的灵敏了，每到深夜回忆着继父身上的味道我都会欲望缠身那种感觉如同毒蛇一般噬咬着自己，恨不得母亲早一点去世好让我能有机会独占龟梨和也。

继父这几年的爱好就是摄影，因此他甚至开了一间照相馆白天几乎都在照相馆里面，我觉得也许是因为他也不想对着絮絮叨叨的母亲才故意找个借口躲了出去吧。就这样相安无事的度过了几年我们又要搬离这个地方换一个身份了新家在江户川的一处新居，对外母亲和继父以母子相称，而我和继父是兄弟。父亲又把照相馆搬到了江户川。我偶尔也会去照相馆帮忙打打下手。

而我和母亲的关系越来越紧张了，但是彼此因为继父的关系都没有撕破脸。一直到有一天我去给山下先生送他们的照片。。。我永远记得那一天，山下先生的小女儿来给我开门接过我手里的相片蹦蹦跳跳的跑去给山下夫妇看的时候摔倒了她的身上流出的鲜血又一次刺激了我对鲜血的渴望，等我清醒过来的时候屋子里面已经一片狼藉。。。

当我失魂落魄的回到家里继父很快的发现了我的异常，很快他就知道了原委。他非常的生气他身上释放出来的威压甚至比托瑞多那个魔鬼更加的可怕，我不断的祈求他的宽恕，母亲虽然和我之间有着难以启齿的隔阂但是毕竟是我的母亲，她也不住地为我求饶。最后继父将我囚禁了起来，除了定时为我需要的动物血其他的时间都不来见我。一直到母亲去世前他才把我放出来。母亲在弥留之际还请求龟梨和也初拥他，可是我那个深爱着我母亲的继父却并没有答应，宁愿就这样让母亲死在他的怀里。。。对母亲的感觉很奇怪，年少的我觉得母亲就是我的全部了，一直到龟梨和也的出现，我一直嫉妒着她，可是当她真的离开了我又仿佛觉得身体里面曾经相连的东西完全的断开了。我忍不住趴在她的尸体上嚎啕大哭了起来。一直到龟梨和也轻轻的拍着我的后背就像小时候一样。。。

母亲的葬礼很快就举行了，除了几个往日有些来往的邻居来上门就只有我和继父了，虽然他没有落泪但是我能感觉到他也是非常的悲哀。毕竟我能感受到他深深爱着我的母亲。葬礼结束之后我拿出了准备好的酒里面加了托瑞多以前用在我身上的助情药，拉着龟梨和也喝了几杯，他的眼神渐渐的迷离了起来，甚至对着我叫起了母亲的名字，即使如此我也不想放弃这个机会。慢慢靠近了他让他褪下了我的衣服。在母亲的遗像前结合了。。。

我整晚没有睡一直期待着他醒来的表情，会是感动羞愧还是什么呢？呵，果然是憎恨啊。  
从一开始我对他来说只是母亲的副属品，如果不是因为母亲他连看都不会看我吧。看着他失态的把我从家里赶了出去，心里暗自安慰自己，这样也好即使是憎恨厌恶他还是会记挂着我  
的，呵呵呵呵这样也好！！

虽然他憎恨我但是为了我还是在做课题研究抑制剂，每过一段时间他也会主动来找我。我心里也是欢喜的。这些年来虽然他身边也出现过一些人但是他一直冷冰冰的不曾对别人动过情一直到那个可恶的山下智久出现。。。他变了。。。我找了很多私家侦探去调查这个人一直没有结果，直到有一天回到江户川的旧居整理母亲的旧物发现继父留下的几张照相馆的旧照发现了端倪。。。

未完待续


End file.
